


Creepers and Rachni and Husks, oh my!

by Nightelfbane



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Colonist (Mass Effect), Everything she says in that conversation is bullshit, Gen, Husks, Miranda more like Mirandumb, Miranda stop spouting Cerberus propaganda, Paragon Commander Shepard, Rachni, War Hero (Mass Effect), thorian creepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Extended dialogue on the conversation with Miranda about Cerberus experiments in Mass Effect 2.





	Creepers and Rachni and Husks, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to whip this up while talking to Miranda after her loyalty mission.

"Do you have a minute, Miranda?"

"Of course. I'd been meaning to speak with you, in fact."

The two moved to the couches in Miranda's office before continuing.

"I didn't fully believe you'd be up to the task, and it seems I was wrong. Frankly, based on what I've seen I wish Cerberus had recruited you earlier."

Shepard hesitated. She hadn't liked Miranda when they first met. Miranda's initial comments about wanting a "control chip" had engendered an immediate dislike, bordering on hatred, for the woman. Shepard had seen Batarians use the exact same kinds of devices on their slaves.

But still, after helping Miranda with her sister, she had warmed up to her. "I trust you, but I don't trust Cerberus. Your experiments cross the line."

"Yes, but I recall a Spectre who crossed a few lines while hunting down Saren and the G-"

Shepard interrupted her. "Really. I don't recall wiping out colonies, killing Alliance marines, or enslaving and experimenting on sapient species. And let's not forget Jack!". Her voice was caustic.

"Those were mistakes. No question. Not mine - "

"But they were _Cerberus's_ mistakes!"

"Shepard, think. The Husks were already dead, the Thorian creatures were mindless, and the Rachni were abandoned once we understood their intelligence."

"Really? The Husks were already dead? Try to justify Chasca. That entire colony was stuck on Dragon's Teeth and turned into Husks _by Cerberus!_ The Thorian creatures were human colonists deliberately infected with Thorian spores by ExoGeni and then sold to you. Also, _are you stupid?_ The Rachni waged galactic war against the Salarians and the Asari for 300 years! They had their own starships! Their intelligence was obvious! Either Cerberus is morally bankrupt or extremely ignorant."

Shepard didn't give Miranda time to answer before moving on. "And what about Akuze? How do you justify that? I spoke to Corporal Toombs myself. His entire unit was wiped out by Cerberus Thresher Maws and he was tortured for years by Cerberus scientists! And then there's Admiral Kahoku. I found his marines on Edolus, also killed by Thresher Maws, lured there by a beacon placed _by Cerberus_. I wiped out three Cerberus bases filled with Rachni and Thorian creepers, and found his body in one of them. He was drugged and mudered  _by Cerberus!_ " 

Shepard stood up. "And you yourself wanted to implant me with a control chip and turn me into a slave!" All her goodwill towards Miranda was melting away as she grew more agitated. "Don't pretend Cerberus has any kind of moral justification, here. You murder, torture, and enslave to suit your own goals. You're no better than the Batarians." 

Shepard stormed out of Miranda's office, leaving her wide eyed and speechless. 


End file.
